Order Meets Chaos
by BiteWorseThanBark
Summary: Indefinite hiatus. May delete.
1. Chapter 1

**Order Meets Chaos**

**Plans of Escape**

Everywhere she went there was order. Despite her upbringing in Seido, the Realm of Order, she was always longing for something different… something wilder. Her name was Junsui and like the rest of the inhabitants of Seido her appearance was very orderly. Her hair was neatly gathered into a long silver ponytail with any stray strands of it gelled against her head. Further enforcing the 'orderly' image was her clothing, which she supposed Earthrealmers would class as 'business-like'. Even the way she walked and communicated was very controlled. Although, throughout all of her life Junsui had been stubborn, always digging in her heels (literally as well as metaphorically) at anything and everything. No matter the counselling her parents forced upon her she would not change, nor would her longing for a wilder life-style. Every night she prayed to the Elder Gods for some miracle to whisk her away from her orderly and highly mundane life and into her desired chaotic wilderness. She, of course, had no clue that the Gods were about to grant her wish.

Junsui, like the rest of the people surrounding her, calmly and gracefully walked the streets of Seido. Everywhere she went people smiled at her serenely and greeted her politely, actions she forced herself to mirror despite her foul mood. Recently, she had been feeling more and more restricted. This was probably due to the fact that she had been becoming more rebellious with each passing day, which in turn caused her parents to figuratively 'tighten the leash'. Junsui's thoughts travelled to her most recent 'clash of wills' with her parents which had been the previous night. Junsui had made it clear to her parents that she would leave Seido and traverse the realms in search of her ideal lifestyle and that nothing would change her mind. This didn't shock them nearly as much as her mention of her plans to leave the realm of Order in less than a week or so. That little comment had basically brought the wrath of the Netherrealm upon her. Now, she was forced to go home a full hour before the Realm's regular curfew, and had to do more chores and errands than she could bear. She was on one such errand now, and that was grocery shopping.

Junsui grumbled under her breath as she readjusted the stacked groceries in her arms for the nineteenth time. "Tonight," she whispered once the food was out of her face, "I'm going to leave this place."

The whispered words filled her with excitement and nervous anticipation. She had been planning her departure for a couple of weeks now, packing her bag in the middle of the night and stealing small amounts of food and money for the journey ahead.

Junsui could hardly contain her excitement as thoughts of traversing through the realms and meeting races of all sorts raced through her head. If she felt daring enough, perhaps she'd even go to the Netherrealm, just to see if all the horrible stories about it were true or false. In her excited daze she unknowingly bumped into one of Seido's guards. Unfortunately for her it was general Hotaru, and he was most displeased.

He turned and glared at her. She mentally cringed, but outwardly managed to appear apologetic, "I'm very sorry, general. Please forgive my absent-mindedness." She attempted a bow, but was hindered by the shopping. Hotaru looked very annoyed, "Pray to the Elder Gods that you do not make such a mistake again, lest I lock you up for being a public nuisance!"

Junsui bobbed her head, muttering a meek apology for her stupidity. Hotaru waved her away, demanding she get out of his sight. Junsui complied, growling all sorts of curses under her breath once the general was out of earshot. Suddenly, she discovered a loophole in her otherwise perfect plan. How would she escape the realm after curfew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Order Meets Chaos**

**Embodiment of Chaos**

Junsui's heart sank. It would be nearly impossible to escape after curfew. There would, no doubt, be guards patrolling the realm, checking to make sure that there was nobody breaking curfew. If she was caught, she would instantly be thrown in prison. And when her parents found out…

She dreaded to think of the consequences. Thoughts of abandoning her rebellious mission began to creep into her mind like a poisonous fog. Then, a sudden uproar caused Junsui to stop and stare around her. What she saw surprised her.

The normally serene streets of Seido were chaotic. People were yelling and shoving in all directions, quickly dragging her into the fray. This frightened her. Never in her life had something like this happened. It was foreign… alien. Yet, she felt thrilled by this sudden change to Seido's mundane lifestyle of calm and peace, and she soon found herself shoving her way to the front, eager to learn what the fuss was all about. And that, was the moment that her life spiralled far from normalcy.

From her position at the front of the mass, Junsui could now see a large amount of Seido guards chasing after a lone figure in the distance. Junsui squinted, trying to ascertain what the citizens and guards were panicking for. It was hard to keep her eyes on the approaching figures when the mass of Seido denizens were constantly shoving and, in some cases, hitting her. She responded to the interruptions with savage snarls, curses and blows of her own. As the seconds crawled by the crowds hysteria became worse; people were screaming and beginning to run away, making Junsui wonder why nobody had done so before instead of running in circles like morons.

There was a lull in the shoving so Junsui took the opportunity to look back at the guards and their quarry. She was shocked to see that they had gained a lot of ground and were close enough to throw a rock at. Junsui watched, glued to the spot as the cloaked figure threw the grimy outer garb behind them, entangling a guard. The guard cried out and stumbled back into his comrades, causing a domino effect of toppling guards. The screams and panicking behind Junsui soared to eardrum-shattering decibels, and she herself was tempted to join them.

The object of the Seidonian citizen's fear was no more than a girl, about the same age (or appearance of age) as Junsui. She was broad shouldered and tall enough to easily dwarf Junsui's petite frame. The giant girl's grubby tunic strained against her well curved and muscled body, looking like it could be torn to ribbons at any given moment. But the most striking thing about her was her hair. It was as bright red as freshly spilled blood and might have looked beautiful had it not been cut into varying choppy lengths. One lock of hair swung about her face, adorned with a hair ornament which appeared to have a tiny skull on the end of it. She was a Chaosrealmer.

Junsui was in a state of utter disbelief. Never before had she seen anybody such as this. She was used to the sight of neat and clean Seidonians, gliding gracefully wherever they went, not grubby wild looking Chaosrealm girls pelting across the street with a parade of guards following. A sudden blow from behind snapped her out of her trance, giving her barely enough time to blink before the Chaosrealm girl's face was inches from her own. Her eyes widened in shock, glued to the other girls.

From up close, the Chaosrealmer's were a bright copper-gold, shining and full of mischief, invoking in Junsui feelings of admiration and the desire to continue her quest of traversing Realms. Likewise the red-haired girl gazed into Junsui's violet eyes, a curious look on her angled face. Then the grubbier girl's face melted into a sharp toothed grin, frightening Junsui with the sudden change in expression. Before full on panic could engulf Junsui, the Chaosrealm girl bent her knees and sprang over her.

Junsui whirled around to watch the red-haired girl summersault over the crowd and was awestruck at the girl's athletic prowess. Suddenly she was roughly shoved aside by a guard. Junsui staggered at the impact, almost falling and dropping her shopping. She bit the inside of her mouth until she could taste blood, physically restraining herself from swearing at the retreating man. As she was shoved aside by more guards, the blood was becoming thick in her throat, as was her annoyance, and she had to swallow many times to make sure she could still breathe without her airways being clogged up by her own blood. The urge to vomit it back up was high…

The crowd had sensibly parted for the guards, making Junsui question whether she had actually seen them chaotic a mere moment ago. After the guards had rushed away, the citizens just stood in their places like carelessly erected poles that could breathe. Junsui stood with them, unsure of what to do, until a voice whispered in her head, _Follow the girl!_

Junsui was struck by the voice's urgency and decided to obey, quickly dumping her shopping into the hands of an elderly woman who lived next door to her family.

"I'm sorry, but can you please make sure that this gets to my parents? Thank you!" she called back to the woman, not giving her time to refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: So, here is where we really get to meet our mysterious little Chaosrealmer... hope you all enjoy. Btw, my thanks to LookAtTheBeautifulDay who was my first reviewer. Now, without further ado... please enjoy!^O^_

_Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are Junsui and Kaosu_

**Order Meets Chaos**

**The Beginnings of a Friendship**

Junsui's arms and legs pumped fiercely as she tried to catch up with the guards and their prey. She lowered her head, slightly increasing her speed. Sweat was already beginning to run down her body in rancid warm wet tracks, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable and just the slightest bit winded. _I have to get to her! _

The urgent thought made Junsui clench her jaw and put on a fresh burst of speed. Her efforts were generously rewarded when she caught sight of a guard dashing down a corner. She smiled grimly, darting her tongue over dry lips. She knew with grim certainty that if she helped the girl, the guards would be after _her_ too, not that it stopped her. If anything, it probably urged her onward. Junsui rounded the corner in time to see the guard turn down another corner. The Seidonian girl drew in a hissing intake of breath. "Shit!" the word came out as a breathless gasp. She skidded to a halt, breathing hard and ragged. Suddenly, she retched and clutched her arms, perfect nails digging painfully through her clothing and into the flesh it covered as the strain she had put on her body caught up to her.

Junsui coughed and sputtered, and when she finally stopped, there was a smear of saliva on the left side of her mouth. Disgusted, she wiped it off using the sleeve of her white kimono. Junsui cautiously got back to her feet, unable to recall how she'd gotten on the ground in the first place, and swallowed a couple of times, swaying slightly. She blinked away tears and looked around slowly. With a sinking feeling she realised that the guards were long gone and the Chaosrealmer too. With a frustrated growl, Junsui began to stomp away, kicking at a nearby bin. The object yelped in surprise when her foot connected, and Junsui herself shrieked, although it sounded more like a high whining noise. The lid of the bin rolled away for about five steps, then rolled in a circle and fell with a ringing clatter. Junsui froze, eyes glued to the lidless bin, wondering what horror would leap out at her. After an agonising few seconds ticked by, the top of a head slowly emerged from the bin. Junsui's jaw dropped, "It's you!" she whispered once she had regained control of her mouth. The flame-headed girl shook hair out of her face and gave Junsui a small smile, "Yep."

Junsui noted that the girl's voice was childish and slightly high-pitched. The Seidonian shuffled her feet for a moment, "Um… do you want me to help you get out of that?"

The girl's smile quirked to one side, "Nah, I'm fine!" she paused for a moment, considering something.

"But, uh… thanks for offering?" she sounded unsure, as if she'd never really thanked anyone before. Junsui shrugged, "No problem…"

There was a sort of awkward silence after that, which was disrupted only by the noises of the flame-haired girl kicking and struggling, trying to squirm free of the bin. Once free, she dusted the front of her torn and muddy tunic (dislodging a few cracked slivers of dry mud in the process) and turned to Junsui once she was finished, a grin plastered to her face. Junsui blinked, suddenly nervous. _I'm all alone here… she could probably kill me if she wanted to!_

The grin faded from the other girl's face and she cocked her head, "You don't look so good… are you okay… uh…"

"Junsui." The Seidonian replied, swallowing thickly. The flame-haired one's face brightened again, "I'm Kaosu… it's a kinda ironic name for where I come from."

Junsui blinked in astonishment as her suspicions were confirmed, "So you are a Chaosrealmer."

Kaosu nodded vigorously, hair flying everywhere, "Sure am!"

_Chaosrealm! _Though Junsui, excited. The Seidonian gripped the taller girl's arm, causing her to jerk in surprise. "How'd you get here?" Junsui asked, violet eyes burning with excitement. Kaosu chewed her lip, "Made a portal… it's probably been found though."

Junsui's stomach flipped with nervous excitement. "Could you make another?"

A shrug, "If I had a full stomach then yeah, I could make a stable portal, no problem… why?"

Junsui gripped Kaosu's other arm, "Because I want to leave this place!"

One of Kaosu's eyebrows rose, "You want to live in Chaosrealm?"

Junsui shook her head slowly, "No… I want to explore all the Realms… and this seems like the best opportunity to leave Seido."

Kaosu's copper-gold eyes blinked in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Junsui glared into them, "This is the most serious I've ever been in my entire life!"

Kaosu paused, raising her head to look up at the small patch of visible sky above. She cocked her head, as though listening to some far-off noise. Finally her eyes returned to meet Junsui's and she smiled, "Ok, I'll help."

Junsui laughed and flung her arms around Kaosu's neck, gushing her thanks. At first Kaosu was rigid, as though she expected some kind of attack, but she eventually relaxed enough to awkwardly pat one of Junsui's shoulders. They broke off their embrace and simply looked at each other, both silent.

"So... what do we do first?" Kaosu asked, breaking the small silence that had settled.

Junsui chewed her lower lip, "I suppose I'll need to sneak you food, so you're energized enough to create a portal when the time comes."

"And when will the time come?"

The Seidonian girl shrugged, "A day? Two tops... unless of course we run into any… complications."

'_Like my parents.'_ She thought grimly.

Kaosu shrugged, "Sounds good… although I gotta ask… what've you got in way of supplies?"

Junsui grinned proudly, "Weeks worth of non-perishable food, some first-aid supplies as well as extra clothing and a lot of Koins."

The Chaos-realmer smirked, "My, my… you've been planning this awhile haven't you?"

Junsui's smile became strained, "With parents as uptight as mine… anyone would want to leave."

Kaosu simply nodded as though she understood what Junsui meant very well. Then she smiled again, bright as a sun. "Ok, Junsui. I'll sit tight here until you come back."

"I probably won't be able to bring any food to you tonight because it's almost curfew… will you be okay 'till tomorrow?"

Kaosu smirked, "I'll be fine… 'sides, I've got a bit of food on me, so I'll be ok in that sense."

Junsui nodded and smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow Kaosu… I promise."

Kaosu grinned back, "I expect the finest delicacies of Seido for breakfast then!"

Junsui rolled her eyes, but smiled and waved as she ran away for home.

Sometime after Junsui had left, Kaosu wriggled behind a mound of bagged trash.

_Guess even Order-realmer's gotta take out the trash_, she thought with a snigger. With that thought in mind, Kaosu paused, recalling she'd ever heard about Seido and its people. From what she had seen with her own eyes, most of the descriptions were quite accurate. They were uptight and extremely OCD with personalities no better than diluted Tarkatan piss. Except, she mused, for Junsui, who seemed out of place among the rest of the population of the stiffs. Whereas the other citizens were content with acting like sheep, Junsui possessed a need to break free of the shackles of her everyday life. A trait Kaosu found most admirable. Yes, it seemed as though not all the rumours were true…

"I wonder how _he _would feel about her…" she muttered in between a long yawn. Once she ceased yawn/talking, the flame-haired Chaosrealmer curled into a ball, snuggling against the pleasant squishiness of the trash bags and went to sleep.


End file.
